Generally, a rack-based system includes a slide rail assembly mounted on a rack via a bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 8,727,138 B2, for instance, discloses a toolless rail enabling simplified installation and removal. According to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 accompanying the specification of this US patent, a rail (10) can be mounted to a vertical rack rail (20) through a latch assembly (30), wherein the latch assembly (30) includes two retractable pins (42, 44), two latch arms (52, 54), and two threaded elements (34, 36), all six of which are configured to correspond to and/or be mounted to a plurality of holes (22) of the vertical rack rail (20) respectively. As shown in FIG. 7A of the specification of the US patent, once the two retractable pins (42, 44) and the two latch arms (52, 54) are mounted in their respective holes (22), two optional threaded fasteners can be used to lock with the two threaded elements (34, 36) respectively, thereby locking the latch assembly (30) to the vertical rack rail (20).
More specifically, as can be known from FIG. 7A of the specification of the afore-cited patent, the holes (22) of the vertical rack rail (20) are larger in size than the two threaded elements (34, 36) (e.g., threaded holes). Therefore, after the two threaded fasteners are respectively inserted into the threaded elements (34, 36), the walls of the corresponding holes (22) of the vertical rack post (20) do not provide physical support for the threaded fasteners, leaving something to be desired in the structural strength of the entire assembly